A Dream? Or a Nightmare?
by MoonlitMeowth
Summary: What do you think it would be like if you or your friends were having the SAME dream together? Have you ever wanted a dream to just keep on going? What do you think it would be like to keep on going through it? Would you want your friends to see what y
1. Beginnings are NEVER Exciting

MoonlitMeowth: Alright now peeps. I bet you're all thinking, "Oh GREAT! Another story that MoonlitMeowth wrote!" Well...maybe you're NOT...but ya know. I wrote this story quite a while ago, but I thought, 'Boy do I have a lot of stories to try and keep up with at the moment...!' Oh well, that's okay. I just hope that you all will like this one. Over the past years, or how long it's been, I've been trying to write a story-- *catches her sister's grin* --BY mySELF...  
  
Shinimegami: Oh darn.  
  
MoonlitMeowth: ...and I've ALWAYS wanted a VERY popular story that everyone will LOVE, but I didn't have to give any credit of it to anyone else. I kind of hope that this story will be that ONE popular story that you all will enjoy that much.  
  
Shinimegami: Yeah. She says that mine are too good compared to HERS. *sigh*  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Yeah, so I just hope that all the readers will like this one. And note, I'm not trying to make you guys feel guilty about yourselves if you do right now. I just wanted to let you all know that. ^_^  
  
Shinimegami: You gonna start soon or are we ALL just gonna have to hang around HERE?  
  
MoonlitMeowth: ALRIGHT. We'll begin. Meowth?  
  
Meowth: Meow! ^-^ *posts her master's first chapter*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay then. Let me ask you something that may seem STRANGE at first. What do you think it would be like if you or some of your friends would have the SAME exact dream? Ya know, where you would see everything from YOU, and the other people would see it from THEIR point of view. The EXACT same thing would happen, but you'd see all the strange mysteries TOGETHER. Heh. Well...I'm about to tell you how it all happened to ME.  
  
But WHY should I go into all that NOW? First, I'll tell you a bit about myself. Alright. Now don't laugh. I've gotten it all a lot already. My name's MoonlitMeowth. You may think that my name is a bit weird for all our lives which are human. But...I am NOT a human. So THAT might explain a lot.  
  
So...I'm now thirteen, which I turned in June, and I'm a black cat with brown hair on my head like a regular human. I also have a pretty silver charm on my forehead that has a blue crescent moon in the middle of it. I'm part Meowth, you know, the Pokémon? Well, that's what part of me is. I'm 5'3", and ya DON'T need to know how much I WEIGH. Anyway, I have blue areas on my foot paws, where Meowth has it brown, and I also have the blue on my tail too. Where Meowth also has her brown area. My ears are like Persian's, Meowth's evolution, and I can stand on my hind legs. I also have a crescent moon scar on the palm of my right paw, and I can shoot out a blue light to defend myself. (That explains why I have few friends.) The last thing on me is that I have a nice Moon ball necklace which if I need to, I can go into it to save myself from danger.  
  
Oh yeah, I also wield a magical staff, which I have cool magic powers, so I can use it. Only people who have those kinds of light powers can operate my staff. It's quite a long staff, which reaches my shoulders. Just barely.  
  
Okay then. I think that I got that covered. My few friends that I still have are human, but have their moments of being a bit like...well, me.  
  
First up is Miroku004, who has his own sword, and a nice new laser light that I gave to him for his birthday, which is before mine. However, he is only twelve right now. He also has armor, which isn't too heavy for him, so he can cut anyone's head off real quick with that sword. He doesn't use that laser too much, only when he wants to show off to girls. Ugh... He owns Pokémon like I do, and uses them a lot. His Pokémon are QUITE rare, and they are, Mewtwo, Zapdos, Blastoise, Raticate, and...oh...I think that's about it. I can do them later.  
  
Moving on...to Shulltiger. Also a boy. He likes to wear a tiger shirt all the time. I'm trying to teach him how to duel with Yu-Gi-Oh cards. He's doing quite well. He's thirteen like I am, and owns some Pokémon himself. Now...let me see if I can remember them... They are Azurill, Hoothoot, who should evolve soon, Vaporeon, and Growlithe. Shulltiger wishes that there was a TIGER Pokémon. He is REALLY obsessed by tigers. That's okay. I enjoy Meowth the BEST.  
  
Third up is Pichu*Star, who dresses up like a princess. She has nice Pokémon too. I'm guessing that there's something about Mewtwo that everyone likes. She has one too. Oh my...oh well. Pichu*Star is one of my GOOD friends. Anyway, her Pokémon are Fivestar the Mewtwo, Minty the Mew, Joey the Pikachu, and her Pichu, which doesn't seem to HAVE a nickname. Heh, that is my favorite one. Well, her Pokémon all stay in their Poké balls, except for her Pichu, which seems to enjoy coming out a lot.  
  
Well, those are my friends. Other people I know are nice to me, but I hang out with the people I just talked about. It's too bad for the four of us. Everyone seems to make fun of our names. Perhaps since they are ODD human ones. Anyway, I'll tell you about how my SISTER'S life goes. But maybe...later.  
  
Right now, I have to go and meet Miroku004, who said he needed to speak with me, so I'm gonna go and find him right now.  
  
Okay, I'm walking around our school right now, searching for him, but I don't seem to see him right away. I'll find him though, and if I don't, then...well, I won't get to know what he wanted me to see.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I found him, he was standing at a corner near our cafeteria. He saw me, and waved my way. "Hey, MM! THERE you are!" he shifted his weight to the other leg, and then told me why he wanted to see me. "Okay. Ya know, after school, there's gonna be a fortune telling downtown! Sound interesting?"  
  
I shrugged, but then nodded.  
  
"Okay then," he continued, "we can go with Shulltiger. HE was the one who thought of it."  
  
"That's cool." I said plainly. Shulltiger never really suggested the BEST things. (For this STORY he doesn't. Don't worry.) I mean, the LAST time he suggested something, I had lost another one of my nine lives. Oh sorry. I didn't tell you about those. Being a CAT, it's no surprise.  
  
I decided to ask if Pichu*Star was going or not. Miroku004 thought about that for a moment, and then shook his head slowly.  
  
"I don't think I mentioned it to her yet." he answered. "But we can ASK her, so that'd be cool."  
  
"Yeah." I agreed, not knowing what else to say.  
  
Miroku004 nodded slowly, with one of those expressions he usually wore. "I'll see ya after school, or..." he thought, "...whenever I see ya. I can't remember if we have any classes together anymore..." he then shrugged, and then walked off.  
  
I shook my head, and went in the opposite direction. By the way, Pichu*Star and I are in the 8th grade, while Shulltiger and Miroku004 are in the 7th.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once school was over, I had already told Pichu*Star about the fortune telling that Shulltiger had suggested. She said she'd be glad to come along. I smiled, and we walked along, looking for Shulltiger and Miroku004.  
  
We found them shorter than we thought we would have. They were both grinning very big, and Shulltiger was jumping up and down excitedly. "Are you EXCITED, MoonlitMeowth?" he asked me, still jumping and grinning.  
  
"Sure am." I said with a calm grin on MY face.  
  
Pichu*Star giggled, and then we all walked to Shulltiger's house. He had said that his dad could give us a lift to the fortune telling.  
  
When we got to Shulltiger's house, we didn't go to the fortune telling right away, but played video games first.  
  
We were having quite a good time that we didn't know what time it was. When Miroku004 finally looked at Shulltiger's clock, his eyes grew really big, and jumped in the middle of all of us. "You GUYS!" he screamed loudly.  
  
I saw Pichu*Star give a little jump, and Shulltiger blink quickly. Miroku004 had OBVIOUSLY caught them by surprise. Well, me too, because I threw my black paws in front of me for some sort of protection.  
  
Miroku004 didn't care. He kept on panicking. "Do you guys know what the hell TIME it is?!"  
  
We all looked at Shulltiger's clock, and all gasped. We were an hour or so late for our telling!  
  
All of us, including Miroku004, started screaming, and trying to get up at the same time, only causing us to run into each other, and knock each other back down again.  
  
I was running around desperately for my belt containing my Pokémon team, so that we could go. Oh, did I tell you what they were? Well, this is MY team, Espeon, Houndoom, Pikachu, Meowth, Yeweon, a Pokémon that I discovered alone, and a pretty white Charizard.  
  
Everyone else, who wasn't already flailing madly on the ground, grabbed THEIR belts too, and we all ran out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It took us a while to get to the show, mainly because Shulltiger's DAD WOULDN'T wake up! We even had to get Miroku004 to jump on his stomach. It was practically the ONLY way of getting to wake him up.  
  
Well, after the lecture, we made it to the fortune telling. It wasn't actually a SHOW, but we got to know ANYTHING we wanted about our future.  
  
Our only problem was that, well, we missed the WHOLE THING! All four of us groaned, and slouched our shoulders. We dragged our feet as we were about to go back to Shulltiger's car when Pichu*Star looked back, and got our attention.  
  
We all looked up. We saw that the fortune teller was still here. We all grinned from ear to ear, and ran off after her.  
  
We slowed down, just in case anyone else would follow us. Our spirits lifted a bit as we saw the fortune lady stop, and take out her crystal ball, which was glowing a bit.  
  
I turned to look at all my friends, who all looked back at me, grinning happily.  
  
"Which one of us should go first?" Shulltiger asked.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Well we didn't come here to STARE at her." Miroku004 stated.  
  
"I know, but--"  
  
"Maybe Shulltiger should go first," Pichu*Star interrupted, "since he got us here."  
  
"And thought of the idea." Miroku004 added.  
  
I shifted my weight nervously to the other leg, but nodded to Shulltiger when he looked at me as if for approval.  
  
He grinned at me, and then stepped forward. We all watched intently. We were quite anxious to see what would happen.  
  
Shulltiger looked back at us real quick before making an attempt to tap the lady on the shoulder. But before he could do that, she said something.  
  
"Hello, Shulltiger."  
  
Shulltiger gave a kind of shriek in his throat, but kept his ground. "Y-you know my name?"  
  
"Yes," the lady said, "and I know your friend's names too."  
  
"Well..." Shulltiger said a bit shakily, "What are they then?"  
  
"Miroku004, Pichu*Star, and MoonlitMeowth. Tell them to come out." the fortune teller hadn't turned around once.  
  
Shulltiger stood there for a bit, looking a bit taken aback, but shrugged nonetheless, and turned to us. We came out slowly when he motioned for us to come over.  
  
We all wore the same expressions as Shulltiger, and I tilted my head to the side.  
  
"You four had missed the telling," the lady went on.  
  
We all looked at each other, and nodded, thinking that she might have seen it, even though she wasn't facing us.  
  
"Well, isn't that like children." she finally turned around to face us. Our eyes grew big when we saw her.  
  
The fortune teller was quite an old woman, with gray hair, a long nose, and a wart above her upper lip.  
  
We all looked at each other, not knowing what the woman was going to do next.  
  
"Well then," she put her crystal ball in front of us. She then set it on a table in front of her, "I will return. I must go and retrieve something. You shall wait here. And do not touch anything." the woman swept off into the building nearest us.  
  
Her crystal started to glow brightly. All of us looked at it with great interest. It had Miroku004's FULL attention. Perhaps too much of it. I had noticed him getting closer to it.  
  
"Miroku!" I said, grabbing his shoulder with my paw, "Don't get too close to it."  
  
"Yeah!" Pichu*Star added, stepping forward, closer to Miroku004, "The woman told us to not touch anything."  
  
"Relax you guys." Miroku004 said, taking my paw off his shoulder, "Who said I was gonna touch it? Heh..."  
  
Shulltiger shook his head, and was looking at the ground while doing it.  
  
I didn't want to trust Miroku004 on this one. Something could've gone wrong if he touched it. And I'm glad that he didn't.  
  
But there was this sound that suddenly erupted from the crystal ball on the table. We all turned sharply back to it, all gathering around it, wondering what it was doing.  
  
Suddenly, all the bright blue light in the ball shot out of it, engulfing all of us. I could see Shulltiger, Miroku004, and Pichu*Star all flailing their arms madly, and screaming like I was.  
  
More and more of the light shot out at us by each passing second. Suddenly, I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore. I put both paws to my throat, and tried to find the oxygen I needed. I couldn't see my friends anymore. The light, which now seemed like mist, was too strong, and had completely covered me.  
  
My ears had begun pounding with pain, and it felt like the ground beneath my foot paws had disappeared. I felt like screaming, but I simply could not. When I thought that I was about to die, I fell backward on the ground, unconscious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Heh heh. How was THAT for a first chapter? ^_^  
  
Shinimegami: Yeah! THAT was really SOMETHING.  
  
Shulltiger: I'm inclined to agree.  
  
Pichu*Star: Mm-hmm.  
  
Miroku004: Yah, and MAYBE you'll get everything about me RIGHT.  
  
MoonlitMeowth: What? Well, I got you to nearly touch the crystal ball.  
  
Miroku004: Yeah, well...whatever...  
  
Shinimegami: Can we go home now?  
  
Shulltiger: You mean we're not home right now? O.O  
  
Pichu*Star: Oh my...  
  
Miroku004: Uhhhh, maybe you should end here now, MM.  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Okay then. I guess you're right Miroku. See all you readers around! ^.^  
  
Meowth: Meowth meowmy mewy mew mrow meowmy meow! (And remember to R&R this for my trainer!) 


	2. The Presense Within

MoonlitMeowth: Hola everyone! ^_^  
  
Shulltiger: Yeeeeep. She's definitely BACK.  
  
Miroku004: Ummmm, is that a BAD thing?  
  
Shulltiger: No, I just wanted to say that. ^-^  
  
Miroku004: Oh.  
  
Pichu*Star: ^_________________^  
  
Shinimegami: Sis, just get ON with it!  
  
MoonlitMeowth: O-KAY already! *posts the next chapter*  
  
Disclaimers: Oops... Heh heh, forgot to mention this earlier. I don't own any Animes at all. Soooooo, DON'T sue me. Thank you. ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wasn't so sure of when I had woken up. But I definitely WASN'T on the ground anymore. Nope. I was in...the HOSPITAL?  
  
I bolted straight up in the bed that I was in. I looked around in my surroundings. My friends were in the same room as I was. I'm guessing because the same thing happened to us all.  
  
I sighed, and laid back down against my pillow gently. I was wondering how all my friends were feeling. Just then, a loud knocking on the door had grabbed my attention. I didn't answer, but someone came in anyway.  
  
The nurse came in, and said that I had a visitor. I thought, 'Oh GREAT. Just what I NEED. Company NOW. I wonder how long I had actually BEEN in here...'  
  
The nurse let my guest in. And you wouldn't BELIEVE of who it WAS.  
  
"SHINIMEGAMI?!" I screamed, bolting up again.  
  
Shinimegami was my sister. She was a silver Harpie Lady, you know, from Yu-Gi-Oh? Well, that's what she was. And my knowing her, she wielded a scythe in which she called, her Scythe of Death. I wasn't SCARED of it. But I HAD been killed by it once before.  
  
Anyway, she also had the Rose Whip, which she used on a LOT of people when they wouldn't do what she TOLD them to. She had her own Yu-Gi-Oh deck, AND her own Pokémon. They were Pichu, Fearow, Umbreon, Vaporeon, Rapidash, and a new dragon that she found called, Eiprah. She had her Pokémon team attached to a silver belt around her waist. Shinimegami had a demon form, which she would turn into ONLY when she was REALLY pissed.  
  
She was grinning from ear to ear when she walked up to me. "How're ya doin', MoonlitMeowth?"  
  
I didn't answer her right away. I was just wondering if she had known of what happened to me. So I decided to ask her that.  
  
She turned her head so that it was sideways, and narrowed her eyes, or EYE, since I could only see ONE, at me. "No..." she answered seriously. "What happened...?"  
  
I took a deep breath, and told her all that had happened with the blue light erupting from the crystal ball.  
  
Shinimegami's eyes grew wide, and she really looked taken aback. I shrugged, not knowing if there was anything WRONG with me. I just knew that I'm good NOW.  
  
By then, Pichu*Star was waking up, that's good, and saw my sister. "Hey, Shinimegami..." she said a bit weakly. "I have a HORRIBLE headache..."  
  
"Oh." Shinimegami and I said in unison.  
  
Then Pichu*Star saw that I was awake. "Hello, MoonlitMeowth. How are YOU?"  
  
"I'm okay." I said, all of a sudden filled with this odd feeling that something would happen to me and my friends soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a bit later in the day, and Shulltiger and Miroku004 had finally woken up. I was relieved to see that they were both okay. Even Pichu*Star's headache was going away.  
  
Shinimegami was still there, cracking jokes now and then. I smirked at her, and she returned the expression.  
  
Just then, the doctor came in. We all smiled at him casually. Shulltiger had just pulled out a stuffed tiger toy out from under his bed covers.  
  
My eyes grew big when I saw that. I mean, I KNOW that Shulltiger liked tigers...but THIS was something new...  
  
He merely grinned shyly at me, and then looked back at the doctor.  
  
The doctor had a clipboard in his hands. He walked over to all of us.  
  
Miroku004 finally noticed that his sword was sitting next to his bed, and he put it on his lap.  
  
Pichu*Star's Pichu had come out of her Poké ball, and was jumping up and down on her master's lap. Pichu*Star began to pet her.  
  
I just sat there, wishing that my Meowth wouldn't come out of HER ball. I sighed, and waited for the doctor to say what he was going to say.  
  
"Alright your four..." the doctor began, "You all are recovering nicely from the shock of the unknown..."  
  
I couldn't understand why the doctor kept trailing off his voice if we were recovering, but I continued to listen.  
  
"Okay..." he continued on again, "The nurse and I looked over at your conditions, and we found out that you ALL have some strange new presence within you."  
  
"WHAT?!" we all screamed aloud, now beginning to panic.  
  
"Now now...stay CALM." the doctor said, motioning for us to sit back down.  
  
How could he expect us to "stay calm"? I mean, a strange presence within us?! Now THAT sounds uncalm.  
  
Shinimegami put a talon to her mouth.  
  
"Yes..." the doctor continued, "But the only problem is...we don't know what it IS. This is the MOST strangest condition we had EVER had."  
  
I looked over at my friends. They all looked more scared than I had EVER seen them before. I must've looked the same, because they were looking over at me too.  
  
I shook my head in disbelief. The doctor shook his head too.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we TRIED as hard as we could to figure out this odd presence. I need you four to stay in the hospital for a while, alright?" the doctor eyed us with concern.  
  
We all nodded miserably. I just KNEW that we were all thinking the same thing. WHAT could that presence BE?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was getting nearer to nighttime, and my sister was already sent out of our room. I was reading a book of "Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul," when I looked up at my friends to see how they were doing.  
  
Shulltiger was playing with his stuffed tiger cutely, as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Well, nothing really DID, but we were feeling jumpy that day.  
  
Pichu*Star was stroking Pichu gently, also reading a book like I was. Pichu was fast asleep, and her belly would rise and fall every so often.  
  
Miroku004 was running a finger alongside the edges of his sword, and looking at it with a serious expression. He looked like he was concentrated on something about it.  
  
I was hoping that at least ONE of them would look up at me, and tell me that everything was okay, but I knew that they were pretending that there was nothing wrong with them.  
  
Just then, I was thinking about what the fortune telling lady was thinking or doing right now. Didn't she know that her crystal ball made us like this? Is THIS how she treats late guests or something? Was she in JAIL right now? My mind was racing through questions like race cars in a race.  
  
I shook my head, and caught Shulltiger's glance in my direction. I smiled at him, but he stared back at me like there was something wrong with me. My smile faded, and I looked to see if Miroku004 and Pichu*Star were looking too.  
  
To my surprise, they WERE. I didn't understand WHY they were all staring at me like that. Could they HEAR me speaking in my mind? I suddenly felt sick to my stomach, and looked down at it. But when I did, I screamed bloody murder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My stomach was glowing a bright blue color, but it suddenly turned green. I looked back at my friends in horror.  
  
All three of them had different expressions on their faces. Pichu*Star had recalled Pichu back, and sprang out of her bed.  
  
Miroku004 followed suit. The both of them ran up to me, and pulled the bed covers down so they could get a better view.  
  
Shulltiger was standing on his bed to see what they were doing. His stuffed tiger was in one of his hands.  
  
I felt something STRONG in my stomach, and I then looked down. To my horror, the color changed AGAIN. This one was now a deep red. I groaned, and I thought that I tasted blood. I wasn't wrong. Blood began dripping out of my mouth, and onto my lap.  
  
Pichu*Star and Miroku004 jumped back in surprise. But they came back up bravely to try and figure out what was wrong with me.  
  
Miroku004 shouted to Shulltiger to get the doctor. Shulltiger had a horrified expression on his face, but then ran out of the room to do what he was told.  
  
I was bleeding more profusely than I HAD been. The blood never seemed to cease, and when I thought that things couldn't get any worse than they already were, Shulltiger came back with the doctor.  
  
The doctor pushed Pichu*Star and Miroku004 out of the way, and then shoved something into my mouth quickly. It was some kind of odd device, which I had never seen before in my life.  
  
The doctor then pushed a button on it, and told my friends to back up. He backed up himself.  
  
I felt like screaming, but all the blood in my mouth, now overflowing, prevented that.  
  
The machine then shot out a bright orange light, and before I knew it, all the blood was gone from EVERYWHERE. The bunch that came out of my mouth and onto my lap was gone too.  
  
I sighed with relief, and before I could ask any questions, the doctor began firing out answers. "You know the deep red color that showed up on your stomach, MoonlitMeowth?" he asked me.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Well, that WASN'T blood that you MIGHT have thought it was."  
  
"It WASN'T?" Miroku004 asked. He sighed with relief.  
  
"No, it was the presence WARNING you about it..." the doctor said.  
  
"And how would you know THAT?" I fired out, feeling a bit angered.  
  
"Because I've seen that before. And I KNOW that I MAY have said that you four are having it the worst, but in my family, my cousin had has this problem. Once. Anyway, I DOUBT that that presence in you has anything to do with WARNING you of things. But in THIS case, it did."  
  
All four of us just looked at each other, and then nodded. We weren't sure of what to think or even BELIEVE anymore.  
  
Anyway, it was a quarter to ten, and we thought it best to go to bed. Well, it was the doctor's request, so WHAT choice did we HAVE?  
  
All three of my friends hugged me before they went to bed. I suppose they wanted to make sure that I would be alright. And hugging me was the best way of showing it.  
  
I smiled at them all before I clicked the light off. I thought that it would be okay in the morning.  
  
The morning? Yes. While sleeping? Well...this might be a bit different.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MoonlitMeowth: How was THAT for a second chappie?  
  
Readers: *nod their heads*  
  
MoonlitMeowth: ^_______________________^  
  
Miroku004: Yeah, well, THAT was a SCARY chapter.  
  
MoonlitMeowth: You thought so?  
  
Miroku004: Not really. ^___^  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Oh...fine then.  
  
Shulltiger: You gave me a STUFFED TIGER?!  
  
MoonlitMeowth: WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT?!  
  
Shulltiger: I dunno. I just wanted to point that out.  
  
Pichu*Star: That's just GREAT.  
  
Shulltiger: ^_____^  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Okay then, peeps. I'll see you in the third chapter, which should be REALLY scary. Well, I hope it will anyway. And maybe I should get rid of one of the genres to put in Horror. MAYBE. You guys just tell me if ya think it's scary enough. Too bad that I can only put in two genres... Oh well.  
  
Miroku004, Pichu*Star, and Shulltiger: *all together* And remember to R&R this for our friend! ^________________________^ 


	3. The Scariest Sword Fight Ever

MoonlitMeowth: Hiya again, peeps! ^_^ You all ready for this exciting third chappie?  
  
Readers: *seem quite ready*  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Okay then! Let's just skip some nonsense that I would usually say with all my co.-hosts, and just get on with it!  
  
Meowth: Meowth mrow! (Yeah let's!)  
  
MoonlitMeowth: On with it then! *posts third chapter*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I drifted off to sleep quicker than I thought I would, and had the ODDEST dreams that you could imagine. I dreamt that me, AND all of my friends were wandering around, in a pitch black darkness, and it seemed as though we would never find anything to help us escape.  
  
For some odd reason, Miroku004 didn't seem as scared as anyone else there. Oh well, normally, he isn't, so I suppose THAT is still normal.  
  
Everyone was wearing the clothes that they wore yesterday, except for me, since I don't WEAR clothes. I just don't NEED to.  
  
Anyway, we were walking slowly through the black mist, and before we knew it, we were in a battlefield of some sort.  
  
I felt confused, and so did Pichu*Star and Shulltiger. Miroku004, however, didn't show any signs of confusion. I cocked my head to one side. I wondered why he didn't look like we all did.  
  
Just then, out of nowhere, an Inu-yasha character jumped out onto the battlefield. I couldn't believe my EYES. It was Kishay, and she whipped out a sword.  
  
Shulltiger, Pichu*Star, and I all backed up, but I guess that Miroku004 felt that this was HIS job to deal with. He stepped forward, and slowly and calmly drew his sword.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku004 and Kishay circled each other, daring each other to make a move.  
  
I turned to my two remaining friends. They looked at me with wide eyes. Then they turned back to watch what Miroku004 would do.  
  
Miroku004 narrowed his eyes at his opponent, he had his sword at the ready, and then his opponent made her move.  
  
Kishay jumped forward to Miroku004, and swung her sword really close to his shoulder.  
  
I had never really seen Miroku004 and his sword in action before, but by GOLLY, was HE GOOD! Miroku004 did a perfect dodge, and then turned around sharply. He brandished his sword to his opponent, and took an aim near her breast.  
  
My eyes grew very big, and I prayed that Miroku004 wouldn't hurt her too badly, but I also didn't want to see him lose.  
  
Kishay was pretty fast, and she jumped out of the way. When she landed, she landed on Miroku004's shoulders, and took her sword so that it was directly over his head.  
  
I heard screaming, and it took me quite a while to see that it was Pichu*Star, obviously worried for Miroku004.  
  
I didn't know what to do myself, and I found out that all I could do was watch Miroku004 struggling with his opponent's arms. If he were to lose his grip on his opponent's wrists, then he would probably lose his HEAD next.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'd had about enough, when I realized that I had my own powers. So I decided it BEST to use the powers within my right paw.  
  
I aimed my right paw directly at Miroku004's opponent, so that the blow would hit her directly between her eyes. I then screamed for the attack to go, and then I watched.  
  
"Crescent moon attack!" I screamed, and just then, the blue light came out of the crescent moon on my right paw palm.  
  
I guess Kishay was faster than I THOUGHT she would be. For someone for her height, I guess.  
  
Miroku004 looked stunned, but did not show me any signs of thankfulness.  
  
I didn't care, as seeing that he almost lost his head, I would rather he concentrated on what he was doing.  
  
So he turned sharply to face Kishay, who was all ready. She apparently had already made a plan to get Miroku004. Kishay had a very serious look upon her face, but I could tell that she was going to show Miroku004 no mercy.  
  
I looked over at Miroku004, which I had forgotten had his armor on. I guess it was a good thing he was wearing it, but I could never understand why it would never slow him down. He leapt forth, brandishing his own sword, and prepared to attack.  
  
He stabbed his sword into the ground, and then yelled, "Hellfire!"  
  
Suddenly, flames erupted from Miroku004's Hellfire Blade. They were all around the sword, and they moved towards Kishay.  
  
I saw Kishay's eyes grow wide, but she jumped away from the flames. I didn't know how much more she could take from my friend.  
  
She landed on two feet and a hand, and then turned around to face Miroku004 quickly.  
  
When I looked over at Pichu*Star and Shulltiger, I noticed that their eyes were very big. I was guessing that MY eyes looked the same too. I just knew that I had this fear of sharp blades, even though I totally LOVE swords.  
  
I wasn't particularly worried about Miroku004, mainly because I knew what most of his sword moves were. I couldn't help but feel worried about him ANYWAY.  
  
Kishay moved quickly toward him, her claws outstretched.  
  
Miroku004 was a bit caught off guard, because he fell to the ground, Kishay on top of him, sinking her claws into his throat.  
  
This time, I screamed.  
  
Blood began pouring out out Miroku004's neck, and he let out what sounded like a roar of frustration.  
  
Shulltiger covered his eyes, but not before screaming first.  
  
Miroku004 pushed Kishay off of him as quick as he could. I thought that if he didn't do it when he did, he probably wouldn't have made it.  
  
He staggered up quickly, but stumbled in the process. He groped for his blade, which had slid out of his grip when Kishay attacked him. There was a sound of metal sliding off concrete when Miroku004 snatched his sword up.  
  
He ran forward, to Kishay, blade at the ready.  
  
Kishay moved quickly, but got sliced by Miroku004's sword tip in the process. A bit of blood came out of her wound, which was near her rib cage.  
  
Miroku004 was a bit uneasy, since blood was still dripping down his neck. It began to run down his shiny armor too, turning the silver to a dark red. He began to breathe more heavily, but could manage.  
  
Kishay stood where she was for a brief moment, checking her own wound. When she thought that it was worse than Miroku004's, she ran forward, fangs bared.  
  
Miroku004 stood his own ground, holding his Hellfire blade in both hands. It was shaking since his hands were.  
  
I felt a cold chill run down my spine suddenly, when I had this AWFUL feeling going through my head. I didn't know what it was, but I just KNEW that something was going to go WRONG.  
  
When Kishay came closer, she brandished her sword, The Fushia, and was aiming for Miroku004's stomach.  
  
Miroku004 began to shake more and more, but when Kishay came about a foot in front of him, he JUMPED!  
  
'What a slick move!' I thought happily. Even though my friend was in a bad condition, he was never a bad swordsman. ...so why did I still have that bad feeling?  
  
It was just then, that I realized, Kishay had not slowed down when her opponent dodged the attack. She kept on moving forward, her sword still out.  
  
I didn't know how to react when I saw her heading straight toward me, and I realized I didn't have any time.  
  
Kishay had just stabbed her sword straight through my stomach. I keeled over, her having just pulled it back out.  
  
I was on my knees, tasting lots of blood. My paws were on the spot where I had been stabbed. The sword did not pierce my stomach, but it did feel like it went halfway through it.  
  
Pichu*Star had let out a long, shrill scream when Kishay had brought her sword to meet my stomach.  
  
Shulltiger was by my side. I could see the total fear in his eyes as he watched me, his hand around my shoulder.  
  
Miroku004 had seen it, since he never takes his eyes off his opponents. He didn't know what to do, since his opponent was rounding on him again. But when she came over to him, he quickly swung his sword, so that it took her head off.  
  
This took him by surprise, I think. I was a bit preoccupied with my own troubles. I felt something in my throat, and it took me a bit to realize that it was...blood!  
  
I made a hacking sound, which made Shulltiger jump up, and away. Pichu*Star was now on her knees, looking terrified.  
  
Miroku004 had dropped his sword where he had slain Kishay, and rushed over.  
  
It was then that the blood had reached my mouth, and I had began to hack it all out. I spat all the blood out of my mouth, and onto the floor.  
  
All three of my friends had screamed when I had done this. I was having déjà vu. It felt like I had already spit up my blood...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Things had begun to get slowly darker, and everything began to spin for me. I wonder what expressions my friends had on their faces...  
  
I suddenly awoke, and I found myself in the hospital, my three friends awake as well. They all looked incredibly pale; I did not know why.  
  
I suddenly looked down to check if I still had that open wound in my stomach. My eyes were very wide, but there was no wound anymore. I let out a long and silent sigh of relief.  
  
Finally, Miroku004 broke the long silence. "...you guys wouldn't BELIEVE the dream I had last night...!"  
  
We all turned.  
  
"What was it about...?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Well, it had all four of us in it, and it was pitch black and dark see, and--"  
  
Shulltiger cut him off. "-And an Inu-yasha character came out for a sword fight."  
  
Miroku004 paused. "That's right." he replied, looking very puzzled.  
  
Pichu*Star and I turned slowly to face each other. We were all still in bed, now all confused.  
  
Shulltiger and Miroku004 turned to look at us.  
  
Pichu*Star then spoke up. "Miroku004 fought that girl-"  
  
"-Kishay." I replied almost automatically.  
  
Miroku004's eyes widened. "How did you all know this?"  
  
I shook my head. "I really don't know..."  
  
Pichu*Star then looked like she had remembered something. "Oh! MoonlitMeowth! Remember yesterday? When you started to cough up blood for no apparent reason?"  
  
I nodded slowly.  
  
"And then in the dream, the Inu-yasha person stabbed you with the sword, making you cough up blood the SAME way?" Shulltiger continued for Pichu*Star.  
  
I nodded again, looking at Miroku004 this time.  
  
He looked horrified. His upper lip began to quiver uncontrollably.  
  
"What do you think this all means...?" I asked them all in a hushed whisper.  
  
They all turned away from me, and stared at the ground, obviously ALL scared...and confused.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MoonlitMeowth: So how did THAT chapter suit you all?  
  
Readers: ^____________________________^  
  
MoonlitMeowth: ^___________^ That's good to know.  
  
Miroku004: And it was REALLY cool how I got to be, like, the main character for this chapter!  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Oh, I know. But Pichu*Star and Shulltiger will have THEIR moments too ya know.  
  
Shulltiger & Pichu*Star: Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet.  
  
Miroku004: ^_________________^  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Well, I hope that all of you readers out there enjoyed this story, and PLEASE, pretty PLEASE R&R this for me to tell me what ya think! Thank ye! ^.~  
  
Meowth: Meowmy mrow! (See ya around!) ^-^ 


End file.
